The Ivypool and Mapleshade Show
by Ciara1214
Summary: Ivypool and Mapleshade have started a talk show! And that means pink sparkly glitter, iPaws, Lana Del Rey and Tutus. Things are about to get 10000 Pawcent crazier from here on out!
1. Welcome to the Ivypool & Mapleshade Show

Hi **guys, Ciara here, I've decided to make my first ever humour/parody warrior cat thing. I hope it's okay :3**

 **If you read the summary, which you probably did before you clicked on this thing, you'll know what's going on and that its about to get 100000 percent crazier from here on out.**

 **But if you didn't, basically, Ivypool & Mapleshade have started a talk show. And that means lots of iPaws, Lana Del Rey & Tutus. Brace yourselves.**

* * *

"Lights, Camera... _Action!_ " Poppyfrost, the director, whispered. She tried to look confident on the outside but inside she was thinking _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!_ Because tonight was the first time they were broadcasting the 'Ivypool and Mapleshade Show" and it was _live TV_. If she said she wasn't scared she would of been the most liarest liar of the century. But she didn't have time to call it off, because Mapleshade was already walking on stage.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She called out to her adoring fans in the audience, only the Dark Forest cats pretty much, throwing them air kisses and holding one paw to her heart like she couldn't believe all the attention she was getting.

Poppyfrost smacked her forehead with her paw.

"We love you Mapley!" Hawkfrost was calling out, tears in his eyes as he watched his idol plunk herself down in her dark red, cushion covered chair.

When all the applause had died down she spoke up. "Thank you, Thank you, for coming to the first 'Mapleshade Show!' "

Poppyfrosts eyes widened and she let out a big "hem-hem!" just to let Mapleshade know she was not the only host of this show. There was Ivypool as well. Speaking of which, where was Ivypool anyway?

Her question was answered a second later when sparkly pink glitter started to rain from the ceiling and a certain she-cat ran from the wings, a pink tutu stuck around her middle.

"Hello!" Ivypool squealed excitedly as her fans, which was everyone except the Dark Forest cats, cheered for her.

Poppyfrost heard; "Ivypool you're so pretty!" "Ivypool you're my star!" And even; "Ivypool marry me!"

She snorted but didn't get out of her directors chair, instead she took a sip from her coffee.

Ivypool blew kisses to the crowd and waved, earning even more screams. Eventually she hopped in her pink squishy chair which had paw-rests and pink cushions and a pink foot rester.

"Hello everyone." She mewed. "I am Ivypool, your host and this is my assistant," she guestered to Mapleshade. "This will be the very first episode of the Ivypool and Mapleshade Show!' "

Mapleshade scowled at her and coughed up some sparkly pink glitter. "I'm not the assistant."

Ivypool grumbled under her breath then reluctantly announced to the audience. "I'm sorry folks, it turns out Mapleshade has to be one of the hosts as well. But don't worry! I'll try to keep it interesting for you!"

The cats in the audience nodded solemnly while Mapleshades eyes narrowed. Poppyfrost put her coffee mug down and mewed. "Oh My StarClan. I give up." Then she promptly left backstage, her face in her paw - Never to Return...

"So," Ivypool went on. "What we'll do is basically talk about..." She searched for the word. "...stuff."

In the audience, Dovewing nodded earnestly - honestly impressed by her sisters outstanding vocabulary.

"Nearly every single cat ever to have been in the Clans or has had anything to do with the Clans will be chosen to come up here and spend the episode with us while we ask them personal questions that we will announce to the whole of the Warrior Cats world." Mapleshade added onto Ivypool's "descriptive" summary beforehand.

"And every episode, we end and begin with the same thing." Ivypool announced.

Mapleshade looked at her, puzzled. "And what's that?"

"Pink sparkly glitter raining down from the ceiling!" Ivypool squealed, jumping out of her chair and bouncing around as the glitter came down by the thousands.

Ivypool suddenly heard a coughing sound behind her and saw Mapleshade trying to cough up a few hundred pieces of glitter which had just gotten stuck in her throat.

She gasped and hurried over to her, hitting Mapleshade on the back in an attempt to rid her of those pink sparkly glitter bits she was so fond of.

Silverstream, the CameraCat, quickly ran onto stage, blocking Ivypool and Mapleshade from view. "So that was the first episode of The Ivypool and Mapleshade Show!" She mewed to the audience. "I hope you enjoyed!" And she quickly drew the curtains closed.

* * *

 **Hey there, so did you enjoy it? I don't really know if it was good or not. I may or may not continue this story. Tell me what you think.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Ciaraxoxoxoxo**


	2. New Makeover

**Time for the second episode of the Ivypool and Mapleshade Show. Oh dear StarClan, save us now xD**

* * *

Poppyfrost fussed around backstage. "Kinkfur? Have you made my coffee? Made sure it has a saucer? Made sure it's in the mug that has the caption- Best Cat Ever! - on it?"

Kinkfur, the director Poppyfrost's assistant, nodded and passed her her coffee which was on a saucer and in the mug that had the caption Best Cat Ever! on it.

Cherry, the one who made Ivypool and Mapleshade's dresses, stopped what she was doing (which was sewing some MORE lace onto Ivypool's dress) and looked up into the sky.

"Hey!" She called up to the Author. "Didn't Poppyfrost leave last episode, never to return?!"

The fabulous Author shrugs and continues writing.

Cherry rolled her eyes, got back to sewing lace and muttered to herself. "Oh Dear StarClan.."

"Is everybody ready?" Poppyfrost called out to everyone, jumping into her directors chair and giving everyone a sort of scary inquisitive look.

Cherry stuck out her toungue, which she always did when she was working really hard, and sewed the rest of the lace onto the dress lightning fast. "Okay," she mewed after a second. "Done."

Poppyfrost nodded. "Okay.. Lights, Camera... Action!"

Sparkly pink glitter rained down and out raced Ivypool, wearing a pink ballroom dancing dress with extra lace. She was greeted by cheers and she blew HUNDREDS of kisses at them. She blinked her eyelashes heaps and pretty much all the toms swooned.

Ivypool then plunked herself down on her overly fancy pink chair. She smoothed down her ballroom dress and blew more kisses, and that earned more cheers and screams.

Then Mapleshade came on stage. In one paw she held an umbrella to protect herself from those evil bits of pink sparkly glitter. With the other paw she waved to her adoring crowds of fans who had come all the way from Tigerstar's Evil Academy for Evil Evilets.

Then she gracefully jumped onto her chair and gestured with her paw for the applause to continue. It did.

"Sooo," Ivypool mewed after the applause had finally stopped. "Welcome to the second episode of the Ivypool and Mapleshade Show!"

Everybody cheered again.

"Today we will be joined by the ever-famous Tigerstar, who has travelled all the way from Tigerstar's Evil Academy for Evil Evilets. He will be telling us why he set out his treacherous path to destroy ThunderClan." Mapleshade mewed.

"So please welcome.." Ivypool paused for the effect. "Tigerstar!"

Pink sparkly glitter rained down as Tigerstar padded on stage. Only the cats from Tigerstar's Evil Academy for Evil Evilets clapped for him.

Ivypool gestured to a comfy seat laden with cushions for Tigerstar to sit on. Tigerstar promptly sat on it, looking unimpressed to be there.

"Soooo," Mapleshade inquired. "Why did o set out on your oath to destroy ThunderClan?"

Tigerstar sighed. "It is a sad tale my friend.. Once Upon A Time I was a small kit with a father who was disloyal and abandoned our Clan. I trained my hardest to make the other cats in ThunderClan see me as a good warrior, not the son of a disloyal cat but no matter how hard I tried, they didn't make me deputy so I decided to kill Bluestar and.."

He paused to wipe an imaginary tear from his face. "..The rest is history."

Ivypool wiped her eyes which were swimming with real tears. "Oh you poor kitty," she mewed, heart-broken. "All you wanted in life was to be recognised for your talent, not your father's disloyalty!"

He sighed. "Yes."

Ivypool brightened up. "I think I'd know what will make you feel better!"

Tigerstar raised an eyebrow because cats have eyebrows now and sipped a sip of his tea that just appeared there. "What?"

Ivypool whipped a makeup bag from her dress pocket and squealed. "A makeover!"

Tigerstar screamed like a kit but Ivypool held him down tight and fast, giving him pink highlights in his fur that wouldn't wash out and bright coloured eyeshadow that would stay for days.

Mapleshade tried to haul Ivypool off Tigerstar but Ivypool was committed to making Tigerstar feel better. She had to give him a makeover!

Cherry ran on stage and tried to drag cover up the scene with a rack of dresses but you could see the silhouette of Tigerstar, Ivypool and Mapleshade. You could especially see Tigerstar's new stick on eyelashes that were almost a mouse length long.

"I hope you enjoyed the show!" She mewed hurriedly. "We'll see you back next time with Ferncloud and her story about why she had so many kits!"

"Goodbye and Goodnight from the-"

There was a loud gasp from behind the rack of dresses and they all heard Tigerstar yelp "I've got a perm!"

"-the Ivypool and Mapleshade Show team!" Cherry carried on as quickly as she could. "Bye!"


End file.
